


Angel Bath Time

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Annoyed Dean, Baby Cas - Freeform, Cas is the actual angel, Gabe and Balthy rebel angels, Gen, The angels as children, baby balthazar, baby gabe, deaged angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: It’s bathtime at Bobby’s house. The Winchester’s are up for a challenge bathing the two older angels (Gabe and Balthazar) while Bobby has the swift easy job of bathing the youngest (Cas) but it’s definitely not all fun and games.





	Angel Bath Time

It was a rainy afternoon. The Winchester’s were staying at Bobby’s for the weekend. Sam and Bobby watch over the three small angels in the living room, while Dean tided up the kitchen after lunch. The kitchen was messy, feeding fussy angels wasn’t very easy. Placing the tea towel down after wiping the last plate, he began to make his way into the living room to get the angels to bathe before their afternoon nap. 

In the living room, 3 young angels sit on the floor, playing with a variety of toys, while Sam and Bobby somewhat ‘angel sitting’ them while they watch the game on TV. 

“Bath time!” Dean shouted as he walked into the living room. 

The 2nd youngest and the oldest angel, Gabe and Balthazar, look up at him, tears almost bubbling in their eyes. 

“But Dee, we don’t wanna!” Gabe cried out. 

“Well Gabe, that’s tough. No one likes a stinky angel. Phew!” Dean joked with the angel. 

Sam and Bobby took that as their cue to get up off the sofa. As Dean scooped up Gabe in his arms, Sam took the chance to scoop up Balthazar.  While they fussed and squirmed, in the Winchester brothers arms, Bobby leant down beside Cas. Cas was the only one that didn’t fuss when Bobby scooped him off the floor and rocked him gently in his arms. Dean and Sam headed for the stairs, to go up to the bathroom, leaving Bobby downstairs on his own. 

Dean and Sam reach the bathroom. Sam hands Gabe over to Dean, before leaning down to run the bath. Dean now holding both squirming angels prays Sam would hurry up. Somehow he knew this would take longer than he hoped. 

Now with both angels in the tub, wings splashing the water everywhere, Sam and Dean attempt to wash the boys. So far they weren’t having much luck. Within moments, Gabe is grumpily flapping his golden wings, sending water over Dean, while Balthazar was screaming “NO” at the top of his lungs. 

“Balthazar!,” Sam said slightly irritated, “It’s just soap and water to wash your hair and feathers. Calm down” 

Balthazar’s response was not pleasant. “No! No! No!” Screeched out the older angel, flapping his silver wings violently, soaking Sam with water, until bubbles coated his hair. 

All of a sudden, Gabe’s voice was crying out, “You got soap in my eyes on purpose!” 

Dean growled in response to that, “Gabe, if you stopped struggling and just let me wash you and your wings, you wouldn’t have soap in your eyes...” 

Meanwhile downstairs, Bobby is having the time of his life. Bathing Cas was easy. Since he was the smallest and youngest angel, he could easily bathe him in the sink. All Bobby had to do was play some soft music and let him play with a rubber duck, and Cas would happily sit there, humming, while he washed his small black wings. Bobby couldn’t imagine the trouble the Winchester’s were having upstairs, but he certainly could hear it. 

Back upstairs, Sam and Dean have finally managed to get the boys calm enough to finish washing their wings and bodies. Grabbing a towel each, they hold the angels close to them, wiping over their wings gently. Gabe and Balthazar being the more rebellious angels, pull away from the towels... Sam generally knew what this meant. 

“Guys, come on. Don’t...,” Sam paused when both the angels ran off, “Run...” he continued once the angels were out of sight. 

“Up yours, Samsquatch” 

“Damnit” Dean grunted, leaning against the tub, with head in his hands. 

Sam just sat puzzled on the floor, towel still held out. Sam and Dean get up from the floor, and stand in the doorway, looking back into the bathroom, the whole floor wet, with tiny feet marks and bubbles. They make their way downstairs, in search of the rebel angels. After a couple of minutes Bobby comes walking into the living room with Cas in his arms, bundled up in a blue towel. 

“God you guys look like hell. Didn’t have fun bathing Balth and Gabe then?” Bobby said, trying not to laugh. 

“How was bathing Cas? Calm I guess.” Dean made a smug look. 

“I hope you boys know, that you’re cleaning up any mess those two idjits made up there,” Bobby said, and was interrupted when Cas started squirming in his arms. 

“Dean! Here, take your angel” Bobby smiled, handing Cas over to Dean. 

Dean held Cas in his arms, holding him close to his chest. The young angel nuzzles himself into Dean’s chest. 

“At least you listen to us” He whispered to Cas and kissed his forehead softly. 

While Sam continued searching for the other two angels, Dean followed him around with a very sleepy Cas in his arms. The good thing about Cas was, he always got sleepy after a bath, but the older angels always wanted to play and be noisy. 

20 minutes later, Dean came back from the kitchen, with Cas now fast asleep on his shoulder, finding Sam looking out the window. 

“Find em?” Dean asked, probably already knowing Sam’s answer. 

“Yep. They’re outside. Rolling around in the dirt.” Sam sighed. 

Dean sighed and then groaned, “Son of a bitch”

Knowing that they would have to bath the now dirty angels again, he gave Cas to Bobby best he could without waking him and off they went to catch those naughty little angels... 

Dean thought the angels were bad enough, but baby angels were 100x worse. 

 


End file.
